Haplogroup Q-M3
Haplogroup Q-M3 (Y-DNA) is a Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup. Haplogroup Q-M3 is a subclade of Haplogroup Q-L54. Haplogroup Q-M3 was previously known as Haplogroup Q3(currently Q-M3 is in Q1a2-M346). In 1996 the research group at Stanford University headed by Dr. Peter Underhill first discovered the SNP that was to become known as M3. At the time, it was called DYS191. Later studies completed the genetic bridge by determining that Q-M3 was related to Q-M242-bearing populations who traveled through Central Asia to East Asia. Origin and Distribution Haplogroup Q-M3 is one of the Y-Chromosome haplogroups linked to the indigenous peoples of the Americas (over 90% of indigenous people in Meso & South America). Today, such lineages also include other Q-M242 branches (Q-M346, Q-L54, Q-P89.1, Q-NWT01, and Q-Z780), haplogroup C-M130 branches (C-M217 and C-P39), and R-M207, which are almost exclusively found in the North America. Haplogroup Q-M3 is defined by the presence of the (M3) single-nucleotide polymorphism (SNP). Q-M3 occurred on the Q-L54 lineage roughly 10-15 thousand years ago as the migration into the Americas was underway. There is some debate as to on which side of the Bering Strait this mutation occurred, but it definitely happened in the ancestors of the indigenous peoples of the Americas. The Americas Populations carrying Q-M3 are widespread throughout the Americas. Since the discovery of Q-M3, several subclades of Q-M3 bearing populations have been discovered in the Americas as well. An example is in South America where some populations have a high prevalence of SNP M19 which defines subclade Q-M19. M19 has been detected in 59% of Amazonian Ticuna men and in 10% of Wayuu men. Subclades Q-M19 and Q-M199 appear to be unique to South American populations and suggests that population isolation and perhaps even the establishment of tribes began soon after migration into the Americas. Asia Q-M3 is present in some Siberian populations in Asia. It is unclear whether these are remnants of the founding lineage or evidence of back-migrations from Beringia to East Asia. Europe The Q-M3 lineage has not been detected in the European population. Subclade Distribution Q-M19 M19 This lineage is found among Indigenous South Americans, such as the Ticuna and the Wayuu. Origin: South America approximately 5,000 to 10,000 years ago. Q-M194 It has only been found in South American populations.(2003) "Y-Chromosome Evidence for Differing Ancient Demographic Histories in the Americas," (pdf) Maria-Catira Bortolini, Francisco M. Salzano Q-M199 This lineage has only been found in South American populations. Q-PAGES104 This lineage was discovered by the research group at the Whitehead Institute headed by Dr. David C. Page. Only limited demographic information is known. Q-PAGES131 This lineage was discovered by the research group at the Whitehead Institute headed by Dr. David C. Page. Only limited demographic information is known. Q-L663 This lineage was discovered by citizen scientists. It may be linked to indigenous populations in the Southwestern United States and Mexico. Q-SA01 This lineages was discovered by the research group headed by Dr. Theodore G. Schurr. Q-L766 This lineage was discovered by citizen scientists. It may be linked to indigenous populations in the Southwestern United States and Mexico. Q-L883 This lineage was discovered by citizen scientists. Q-L888 This lineage was discovered by citizen scientists. Associated SNPs Q-M3 is defined by the SNPs M3 and L341.2. Subgroups This is Thomas Krahn at the Genomic Research Center's Draft tree Proposed Tree for haplogroup Q-M3. * L54 ** M3, L341.2 *** M19 *** M194 *** M199, P106, P292 *** PAGES104, PAGES126 *** PAGES131 *** L663 *** SA01 *** L766, L767 *** L883, L884, L885, L886, L887 *** L888, L889, L890, L891 Popular culture Joshua Alba, American actor of Mexican descent is Haplogroup Q-M3. His father partook in Henry Louis Gates' genealogy series Finding Your Roots''Stated on ''Finding Your Roots, PBS, February 5, 2015 See also *Human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup Y-DNA Q-M242 Subclades Y-DNA Backbone Tree References External links *The Y-DNA Haplogroup Q1a3a American Indian Project *The Y-DNA Haplogroup Q Project *Learn about Y-DNA Haplogroup Q Q-M3